phoenix wright ace fanfiction sporker
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright gest kidnapped by teh mysterious MANAGEMENT, must he spork a horrible fanfic with phoenix wright and miles edgeworth, OR CAN HE ESCAPE THE SPORKING THEATER?
1. professor layton and the sporkin theatar

PHOENIX WRIGHT

TURNABOUT SPORKING THEATAR

BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright was at his computer checking barrylawns new fanfiction apollo justice turnabout US elections it was only chapter 2 so apollo was still out there defending atishon at the time so he was alone

until then the screen lit up

"wait what" said phoenix and then he was SUCKED INTO THE COMPUTER

phoenix woke up in a seat place

"where am i" said phoenix

"WELCOM!" shouted a voice and a speaker appeared "welcome mr phoenix wright to the sporking theater, a place for horrible fanfiction!"

"what the fuck is that, i only read barrylawn fanfics"

"well theyre horrible!" said speakers

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "U SAY THAT AGAIN"

"NEVER!" said speakers evilly "now u must read epic fanfic of AWSOMENESS!"

"NOOOOO" shouted phoenix

 **WELCOM TO THE SPORKIN THEATER TODAY EPISODE FEETURING**

 ** _PHEENIX WRIGHT_**

 ** _MILES EDGEWORTH_**

 ** _AND PHOENIX WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT_**

"hey speakers u already said me" said pheenix

"no, ur bein called pheenix, our guest today is also called phoenix so to stop people from bein confused the barrylawn phoenix gets the normal name and shu takumi phoenix wright is named pheenix"

"oh ok" said pheenix

"wow special service this must be great" said phoenix

"its not" said pheenix

"yea, b careful or u might DIIIIIIIIE" siad hedgeworth

"wow thats scary" said phoenix "(i gotta find a way to stop this speaker person and get out of here)"

so the tv turned on and words appeared on the screen they said:

 _professor layton and the sporking theater_

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "not so fast speakerman, the rules say only phoenix wright ace attorney phoenix wright ace attorney justice for all phoenix wright ace attorney trials and tribulations apollo justice ace attorney phoenix wright ace attorney dual destinies phoenix wright ace attorney spirit of justice professor layton vs phoenix wright ace attorney miles edgeworth ace attorney investigations gyakuten kenji 2 and die gyakuten saiban related stuff are allowed here" he said presenting the rule book

 _"hi layton" said phoenix_ said the fic

"oh dammit" said phoenix

"its no use arguin with the management mr phoenix" said pheenix

"yea u get punish for that" said miles

"yea, also the rules say no breakin the fourth WALL, TAKE UR SUIT OFF"

"WAT" said phoenix "wat is this phoenix wright ace stripper"

but he had to take off his clothes

"dammit" said phoenix "i really shudnt mess with these guys"

 _just then layton was GRABBED BY A BIG HAND AND TAKEN TO A PLACE!_

 _it was the SPORKING THEATER!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted a voice and the roof broke into pieces and then a man was there "oh hello mr wright"

"PROFESSOR LAYTON, I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD!"

"yeah im ghost" said layton

 _layton was ghost sorry i forgot to mention_

"o i see" said wright "hey layton u know a way out of here"

"im afraid theres only one way out we must do the impossible" said layton

"wat"

"we must DEFEET THE MANAGEMENT!"

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

TO BE CONTINUED

GO READ TEH SPORKIN THEATER ON COURT RECORDS IT REELY GOOD, THEYV DONE SOME OF MY STUFF TOO


	2. underwater court fight

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE FANFICTION SPORKER

CHAPTER 2

"the management wood like to remind professor layton that plotting against us is punishable by DEATH!" said speakers

AND THEN SPIKES SURROUNDED LAYTON AND THEY SPIKED HIIIIM

"OWWWW" shouted layton "dammit now im ghost!"

"but u were already ghsot" said miles

"o yeah" said layton "but still, DAT HURT, I SHUD SUE"

"sorry, its govermintly approved, mr bill hawks signed this contract so its legal" said speakers

"but bill hawks was arrested"

"shut up, for a gentleman u love to break the rules, anyway are u guys readin this fic or are we movin onto better fics?"

"fiiine" said pheenix but then the screen went white

"wtf, were reading snow white" said phoenix but then there were black dots that zoomed into it and they were words

"PHOENIX WRIGHT SPEED ATTORNEY BY JAKKID166"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted pheenix and miles

"what is the matter" said layton

"idk, it said the author was jakkid so id be exitted" said phoenix

"that is WRONG, we shall KILL this man" said miles grabbing a knife

 _one day phoenix wright was at hom-_

just then mills stabbed teh screen

"u fucker" said speakers "that was not on the contract, so we suing u"

"WHAT" said miles and the speakers used the teleporter to send them all of the bottom of the sea

"gluggluglug" gluggled phoenix "(this is it im dead i wanted to fuck u miles but FUCK U)"

but before he blacked out a scary guy came and grabbed him and took him to underwater courtroom

"GAAASP you SAVED US" gasped phoenix

the four of them woke up

and the man was

SPARK BRUSHEL

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed phoenix "GO AWAY, HALLOWEEN WAS TWO WEEKS AGO"

""fish jurnalists saves lawyers from drowing in teh sea gets screamed at by the guy with spiky hair" end quote" said brushel

"oh uh ok fine"

"good your alive" said speakers "now make ur opening statement defense or we feed u to the fish"

"AAAAAGH OK OK" siad phoenix "wait why am i defending"

"yeah" said pheenix "this is MY miles, i gotta SAVE HIM"

"ok, we can both defend" said phoenix

"are u sure we can have two phoenix wrights"

"whatever, we can have phoenix and ryuichi so we can have this too"

"ok"

"times up" said speakers "calling the witness"

the witnes was a fanfiction

"WHAT" said teamnix

but they were forced to read MORE FANFICTION

 _miles edgeworth and the broken tv_

 _miles and gumshoe wer sittin at home, watchin ace strippers on sekCTV_

"wow thats my favrit show" said phoenix

"u have horrible tastes the steal sammyray is the best show on sekCTV"

"pff that shit is PG caus kids might see it" said phoenix

"ok enough stupid conversation" said speakers "u cannat delay fic, lets get to the best part to make up for lost time"

 ** _miles and gumshoe watch it and go to the bedroom_**

 _"hey pal ur pants are down" said gumshoe_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted pheenix "GET AWAY FROM EDGYPOO U DICK"

so pheenix ran at the fanfiction with a pen and scribbled all over it

"HA" shouted speakers "we got u now"

"huh what did i do"

and then speakers took the pen from pheenixs hand

"what you just scribbled out..." said speakers "WAS THE PROOF THAT THE BREAKING WAS SOMEONE ELSES FAULT, NOW IT JUST HAS THE PART WHERE GUMSHOE THINKS HE SEES MILES BREAK THE TV WITHOUT THE THINKS BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE IT LESS DECISIVE, U FELL FOR OUR TRAP PHEENIX WRIGHT"

"NOOOOOOOOO" shouted pheenix

"dont feel bad pheenix, ther wasnt anything u cud have done, those snakes" said phoenix

"well it seems theres no reason to continue this trial, I DECLARE MILES"

"no" said someone who was LAYTON GHOST "mr speakers, if ther is one thing i have learned in my afterlife, it is dat every puzzle has an answer"

"layton!" shouted phoenix "quick whats the answer"

and then layton dropped something on the ground "WE RUN"

layton ghost grabbed the three and he ran to brushel who was waiting for them and they swam out to the water and the bomb exploded blowing up the glass courtroom under sea

"GLALGALLGLL HURRY UP YU TOOTHBRUHS" phoenix tried to say under water

so toothfish swam up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up until he finally got to the top of the sea

"jesus that took 4 lines where the fuck are we gasssp" said layton ghost catching his breath

"why u need breath, ur ghost" said pheenix

"yeah, but ghosts need ghost air or they become the air and die" siad layton

"oh i see" said pheenix

"ok but seriously where the fuck are we" said layton

"we just got out of the marianna trench" said brushel "i help u guys stop speakers because they tried to kill me, let me take u to my masters"

so brushel turned back into fish and he swam them down to a cave and then inside the cave 4 giant fishies appeared

"brushel, u have return to us" said fish master 1

"oh shit, thank god im hungry" said phoenix grabbing his nife and his fork he carries for emergencies

"no phoenix, these are the peeople that saved me and gave me fish powers, dont kill them" said brushel

"ughhhh ok but only if we go down to the fish shop after" said phoenix

"phoenix wright, u are a man we are interested in, in fact u are the man who is detsniyed to slay the management, good thing ur here so we can teach u how to stop them" said fish master 2

"wait wer only here cause management sent us here, what was ur plan if that didnt happen"

"do not question the metods of the fish masters" said fish master 3

"ugh fine, so we do this thing or what"

"yes" said fish master 4 "come phoenix wright, it is time for u to learn the secret art of fighting... objectionati"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. objectionati

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE OBJECTIONATI TRAINER

CHAPTER 3

OBJECTIONATI

"GOOOOO FIRE NATIONS FIND THE LAST OBJECTIONATIER" shouted speakers

"WHAT I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM" shouted layton

"no, u broke one of my speakers, THATS AGAINST TEH RULES U ASSHOLE"

"shit sorry man" said layton "guess ill go back to friends til u calm down ok"

"k fine c ya later bro" said speakers and layton went back to phoenix who was wearing karate clothes and a band on his head for FIGHT

phoenix ran at the log kickin his legs around and planted them both at a specific length aprt from each other with the exact angle and he pointed his finger 30 degrees and yelled "OBJECTIOOOOOON" and the wind blew the log off the tree and into the fish master 5s mouth

then pheenix and miles reeled it in with the fishing poll and cooked it

"HEY STOPPIT" said fish master 4 "oh well he was a spare anyway"

"alrite right, this fish has lots of wiseness in it so i wanna be the one to eat it"

"thats not fair, u can already use logic" said pheenix

"fine, ill give u the eye"

"just one eye what about teh other eye"

miles threw that in the trash and it incinerated

"wow" said pheenix watching the eye burn as miles turned the fish "that is good idea to have incinerator in the trash can fish master"

"what but we dont have an incinerator in the trash" said fish master 5 waking up from the cookery

"huh but then howd the trash burn" said pheenix and he checked the trash again and saw for the first time A CREEPY GUY STARING BACK AT HIM

"OH NOOOO" shouted pheenix before the man burned his hair off

"AAAAAH WE MUST EVACUATE THE BULDING THE FIREFIGHERS ARE HERE" shouted miles and he and pheenix picked up the fish and ran out with it

"NO, I MUST FINISH MY TRAINING" shouted phoenix but the firemen came in

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER" shouted fireman and he sprayed phoenix with water and he got wetter

"FUCK, WRONG FIREFIGHTERS" shouted the shouters and they fell back to be reinforeced by the right guys

while they were gone phoenix quickly checked the last page of his text book

 _but when the fight is at its worst moment..._

the door broke down and the fire nation attacked

phoenix read quickly to get it all in

 _...a lawyer must force his biggest smile_

"IVE DONE IT" shouted phoenix throwing the book in the water for he had finally mastered objectionati

he ran to the men blocking the exit and he objected to them and they fell in the sea and died from too much objection, (not too much water, thatd be dumb)

they evacuated the building with spark fishel express as the fire fighters came and set it on fire and it went burning down

"they will pay for burning down the sacred shrine of fish mastery" said brushel "i owe them all my LIFE"

"yea ok, calm down and have some fish" said edgeworth

"but thats cannibal"

"only half cannibal"

"alright fine" said brushel taking a bite

"wait NO" shouted miles "that that that that THAT WAS THE FISH OF ENDLESS WISDOM, NOW UR AS SMART AS IT WAS right?"

brushel stared at miles with fishy eyes

and then he opened...

...his smart mouth of fish master wisdom

"miles goes insane when spark brushel ace fish ate a fish" end quote" said brushel

"wait what" said pheenix "hes not even a little bit smarter who ate the fish"

they looked at each other and noticed phoenix was looking at the seagulls whissling humpty dumpty had a greatfall by kid, its a great song u shud sit in a circle and sing it with your friends as u read this next part of the story

miles walked to phoenix slowly glaring at him and then HE PUT HIS HAND IN HIS MOUTH

"GIVE ME THE FISH, I NEED TO FIND THE TRUUUUUUUUTH" shouted miles

"ARRRFIAHAARGHARARRRRRAGHAHRARRRARHRHJAHROBJHECITON GAAAAAAASPFORAAAAAAAAIR" shouted phoenix gaspen for air "wait whyd the handing stop do MORE" siad phoenix but miles was gone and pheenix was gone and brushel was gone

"o no OOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted phoenix, he was responsible for TAKING THE LIVES!

"u shouldnt have done that" said ghost layton who was dead anyway "uve met wit a terrible fate havent u"

"layton u gotta help me get to land"

"ok grab my hand" said layton

phoenix grabbed laytons and and they teleported

into los angeles maximum security prison

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "WY U BETRAY ME"

"because a gentleman must always be sure justice is serviced" said layton "u murdered two people and an abonimation, and u escaped from sporking theater, that is worthy of the death penalty"

"but this is highest security, ur in here too" said phoenix

"ha, theyre not as great as they think" said layton and he walked through the wall

"fucking ghosts" said phoenix "WAIT THATS IT"

ran to the corner of the cell so the objeciton bubble would kill him andhe objectioned and it killed him, he was gonna die anyway

so he left but then his phone rang

"hello" said phoenix

"hello mr wright"

"SPEAKERS!" shouted phoenix "ha u cant get me now, im ghost"

"mr wright it wud be in ur best interest to surrender to us to end this fic" said phone...

and thescreen turned white because all nicks frends were bein forced to read this shitty trash of writing

and even worse, THE ROOM WAS BEING FLOODED BY BARF, SOON THEY WILL ALL DROWN BECAUS OF ME

god dammit phoenix u better figure dis out cause im not goin to jail ya hear

"ok fine, ill figure this out" said phoenix "go spy on speakers will u"

ok fine i see all anyway

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. the police station

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT SPORTING THEATER

BY BARRYLAWN

CHAPTER 4

HEY PEOPLE REMEMBER THIIIIS sorry i havnt ritten for this in while but then i started writin phoenix wright asinine crossovers then i had exams then i was writing phoenix wright vs santa claus and then i started workin with jakkid166 and icantyping in the ultimate collab and THEN i started playin fates of discord on ace attorneys online and de 4 case of contempt of court in contempted court records so i had lots of shit t do

but dont worry its bac now i hope

phoenix the ghost sneak into town as a ghost because he killed his self with objectionati

he looked at the time, it was february 4 2017

"wait WHAT" shouted phoenix "how did it be so long" but then he remembered all his adventures in other worlds and with santa clauz and the new years party and his adventures with jakkid barrylawn and icantpying and also how he wasnt ghost any more "ohhh h hh yeahhh" said phoenix "those were some fun times"

he looked at his phone and saw it was management

"PHOENIX WRIGHT

IF YOU DONT DO SOMETHING AWESOME

THE FIC WILL BE UNSPORKABLE BORING

AND YOUR FRIENDS WONT HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO IT

SO WELL **KILL THEM**

YOUR FRIEND

THE MANAGEMENT"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELL KILL THEM" said phoenix "i gotta save dem somehow"

phoenix ran to the police station to ask about the sporking theater

"ha ha ha" laughed the chief of police to his face "im sorry but heh we dont know any sporkin theater"

"HA HA HA" laughed the police around "no idea"

"ok" said phoenix "but wait how do u not know they go round kinapping people and make em read bad fanfics and iamawrighter fanfics and also pedophile shit how do u not know them"

"shut up" said chief of police "i mean were tryin our hardest here man"

"u guys are suspicious, i bet your WORKIN FOR THE-"

but then he got knocked out from behind

phoenix woke up locked in the celler of the police department

"where am me" siad phoenix

just then the door opened and the dark figure came down

when he was down, he saw it was chief policeman

"mr chief helllp" said phoenix

"no" said cheif and he grinned evilly and he took out his badge and showed it to nick and he gasped and looked at him again AND IN A SHOCKING PLOT TWIST HE RECOGNIZED HIS FACE

IT

WAS

HARRY POTTER!

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "HARRY POTTER? wait where does this fic even fit in the timeline?"

"after new years turnabout" said harry

"AFTER NEW YEAR?! BUT THEN THAT MEANS YOUVE COMMITED 100S OF ATROCITIES"

"uhhh 3 or 4?" said harry

"NO" shouted phoenix grabbing a piece of wood "ILL BANG YOU"

"gay"

"NO LIKE THIS"

phoenix bang the wood on his head

"damn... not here" said harry as he fell down because hes weak as shit without raindeer power or dark power giving him cheat power because hes a cheater and a weak ass one too

phenix tied harry to the pole so he cudnt escape

"now harry what are u doin here"

"fuck off" said harry

"are u helping the management

"NOOOOO"

"so u are"

"u dumbas dont u know what no means" said harry

"yea but u cud have meant "know" as in "i know i am"

"not"

"fuck"

harry tried to kick phenix and it hit him in dick but it didnt hurt cause hes harry potter and hes weak

phoenix laughed and laughed

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAH" laughed phoenix "YOU POOR BASTARD YOU CANT FIGHT WIHOUT CHEA-"

"ey wats goin on ere" said a voice and phoenix turned to see damon gant

"chief gant" said harry "hes tryin to expose the fanfiction sporking theatre"

"he WAT" said gant "you CANT, it make us FAMOUS, cause they spork our fics and make dem even funnyer wit their own humor"

"wait wat" said phoenix

"POLICE GET MR WRIGHT" shouted gant and then everyone surrounded him

"NO STOP" shouted phoenix "OOOOOOOOOBBBBBJJEEEEECTION" he tried to yell but someone threw a pie in his face

"suppies" shouted gant "now eat all dat while we arrest u for mastering objectionati which is illegal"

phoenix looked around for an escape but there was nowere everyone in all the police communitys in the world war there to arrest phoenix to stop him from stealing the fanfic authors fame

phoenix grab his fist and went to run at the poli

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

just then i appeared next to phoenix

"BARRYLAWN YOUR HERE" said phoenix

and then i grabbed him and threw him into gants hands cause by tryin to stop the fan friction sporkin theater he was WORKIN AGAINST ME!

OHHHH SHIT

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. harry potter and the rat of the lawyers

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE FANFICTION SPORKING THEATRE

CHAPTER 5

HARRY POTTER AND THE RAT OF THE LAWYERS

phoenix was in de dungeon plotting an escape rute

"disll be easy" said phoenix "ill just find the key they left in my cell and use the map to find my way out"

but thats when he looked at the bottom screen and realized where there shud be a map it said "NO MAP"

"WAAAAT" shouted phoenix "how can i know were to go ten?"

"u cud buy a map from ME" said a voice

"wat who sed dat?" said phoenix

"TINGEL TINGEL KOLLAH LIMPER" shouted the voice as a guy in green appeared

"WOA ITS LINK"

"wat no im tingle ace fairy but i also sell maps"

"o nice one map for here pls"

"ok" said tingle "a map of the dungeon of shitty fanfics costs 1 rupee"

"wats a rupee" said phoenix

tingle was silent and then he vanished

"dammit that was pointless" said phoenix "wait a minit, the dungeon of shitty fanfics what does that mean"

"HOW U NO DAT NAME" shouted a voice and phoenix looked in the cell across from him and he gasped in horror because he knew who it was

it was his old friend, MUDDY FUKTER

"MUDDY FUKTER?! waht happen to you!?"

"I GOT CAPTURED BY BLACK MAGIC!" shouted muddy "after u saved me from the court of georgia i went home for new year, but then men in black came and suddenly i was here"

"uhh how is that black magic"

"cause i got here by magic and they guys were in black"

"OOOOO" said phoenix "wat u remember"

"sum guy called arrowlawn made us act out the entire turnabout goat for sum reson"

"uhhhh wait lawn barry lawn CONSPIRACY?"

"idk" said muddy "but they trew me in here and i havnt eeten in forever and now im so tin i can go threw the bars" and he walked threw the bars

"HEY, GET THE KEYS" shouted phoenix

"o wow why didnt i tink of tat" said muddy and he unlocked the cell

"i wonder if ters anyone else here" said phoenix

he went to the next sell and he saw trilo quist and dr hotti so he nope away from them

the next sell had some weird judge called salsa or somethin, but judges give guilty verdicts so he got stayed there too

another sell had some prosecutor called nekojessica and she scared them the fuck away

"why is noone here worth saving" said phoenix "o well tat makes things easier lets get out here"

they ran to the stairs and broke down the door and they were IN... somebuddys bedroom, and there were jail bars over the window to stop people escaping

"ok lets see if we can investigate this place so we can work out who owns this house" said phoenix

however he cant investigate because we can only examine crime scenes

"fuck off" said phoenix and he upgraded to spirit of jesus and suddenly he was a LOT better lookin

"hey lok phenix" said fukter "the floor kind of opens up a bit here"

"huh wonder wat sexy i mean secrets are hidden under here" said nick

they opened the floor and found a book

it said

"wat we do to harry"

"harry wait ive heard that name before" said phoenix when he suddenly felt metal on the back of his neck (spoilers its a gun shiiit man)

phoenix turned expecting to see harry potter but it was some stupid little boi

"freeze pesant, i am prosecutor dudly well former prosecutor anyway and u are under arrest but in my world under arrest means DED"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "this is harrys room"

"yes but this is my house and im gonna kill u painfully, HARRRYYYY"

suddenly harry appeared with two older people

"we teh dursleys will destroy you and it will make us FAMOUS" said the man "harry, ATTACK!"

harry ran at phoenix like an angry dog so phoenix punch him in the face and he fell to the floor and cried

"YOU STUPID FUCKING USELESS LITTLE BOI HARRY I GONNA MURDER U IN EVERY ALT UNIVERSE IN TEH UNIVERSE" yeleld the mother attackin harry with broom

phoenix stared at the sight and laughed

"HA thats wat u get for beign evil, u guys are the best parents evr" said phoenix

" **OBJECTION!** "

DUNNN

DUNNN

DUUUUUNNNN the world shook at muddy fuckers ert shattering objection

"phoenix i just opened the book called "wat we do to harry" and look at tese photos"

the photos showed a 1 year old harry potter get beeten out of life by the dursley people and der were notes abot how he got angryer and eviler every day and ter was also a note at the back cover saying "if u dont get it, its abuse"

phenix turned the people and pointed at them

"THIS SHOWS SIGNS OF ABUUUUUSE"

the world shook harder as wind came out of his finger and the durslys fell on their asses and they all got arrested

the next day, there was a trial, but they all got not guilty, because DUDLY WAS THE PROSECUTOR AND MADE HIMSELF LOSE

"WE SHALL RETURN SOME DAY if we remember to" shouted dudly as they made their escape in a flying train

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"so wat we gonna do about harry" said phoenix

"dont worry i tink ill adopt him" said edgeworth

"dats gud idea maybe hell have the logic to behave" said phenix

"umm" said muddy fukter "i feel like were forgettin something"

at that moment a transeever fell from the roof into phoenixs hand

"hee hee hee hello mr trite" said green text

"GODOT!?"

"no no wrighto" said orange text

"GANT?"

"it is ME sir lawyer, i am de one and only MANAGEMENT OF DE GREAT SPORKING TEACHER!" announced yellow text

"mr nick u may hav betrayed mistic maya by helping our evil ally harry potter..." said pink text "BUT WE STILL HAVE POWER OF CHANGING THE LAW TO CONTINUE OUR SPORK THEATRE BAWHAWHAW LISTEN TO MY EVIL" laughed dark evil purple text

"we never yeeld" said dark blue text

"well i dont yeeld either cause im literally a dragon" said phoenix "kind of um ANYWAY u goin to die in the next chapter probably"

"nu wae phenix rite" said me text

"cuase we have lick 1000 hostages its EVERYONE IN THE ACE ATTORNEY UNIVERSE" shouted ummmm takumi voice?

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "edgeys right here"

but then edgeworth disappeared

"HA" laughed rainbow text "fite us now, phenix"

"NOOOOO" shouted phenix cause he didnt wanna kill his love of all lives mills edgeworth as the transeever stopped talkin

"dot worry pheenix we can fite these muddy fukters" said muddy fukter and he raised his hand "a dra i mean phoenix never yeelds"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
